


Hook Ups

by PigeonBlood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Motels, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Public Blow Jobs, Strangers, Threesome - M/M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBlood/pseuds/PigeonBlood
Summary: Sam和Dean去了酒吧，Dean享受了比單純喝酒更多的事，Sam邀請他去他們的旅館房間
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Hook Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hook Ups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755683) by [Tickette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette). 



Dean搖晃著他的威士忌，一邊享受著深髮男人緩緩地吞吐他的陰莖。這間酒吧又暗又吵又擠，是個得到訊息和錢的理想地方。他玩了幾場遊戲，坐在吧台放鬆和等Sam。一個穿著長大衣的奇怪傢伙走了過來，開始跟他說話，還有他知道的另一件事是，這個男人在桌子底下幫他口交。  
他又多叫了兩杯酒並擺動他的腰。這個男人很棒。他的手指穿過他的頭髮，讓他按照自己的步調吞吐。當Sam坐過來坐下時，他嚇了一跳。  
「老哥，我被打敗了，我們回去吧。」  
Dean清了清喉嚨，微微搖了搖頭。「你先回去吧。我要喝完我的酒。」  
Sam皺起眉，盯著桌子上的四個玻璃杯。兩杯是滿的，一杯半滿的威士忌和看起來像是伏特加的什麼。他花了一分鐘。他靠近Dean的耳邊，壓低聲音。  
「認真，在酒吧的中央？你想被殺掉嗎？」  
「Aw, man. 什麼...」Dean看起來很失望，「這感覺很好。」當桌子底下伸出一個頭時，Dean喝光了他的威士忌。Sam坐回去，他的臉被打上一層陰影，盯著那個深髮男人。  
「原諒我，我不知道他已經有伴了。」男人說，他的聲音低沈又沙啞。  
「你不用——我不——」Dean張開口但在Sam的目光下又咽了回去。  
男人兩三口喝光了他的伏特加。「打擾了，抱歉。」  
「別走。」  
「Dean，別這樣。」Sam看著正要從吧台迅速離開的男人。「嘿，Dean喜歡你，一起來吧。更私隱和乾淨。」  
那個男人皺了皺眉頭，仔細打量了他們倆。過了一會兒，他點了點頭。

\--

他們剛回到酒店的房間，Dean就給了男人一個熱情的深吻。Sam對他的熱情微微一笑。他幫兩人在不停下親熱的同時脫掉他們的衣服。他看著他們從床上摔下來。他對男人有著漂亮的肌肉感到驚訝，在長身大衣和西裝的包裹下他看起來很瘦削。他欣賞起他們的互動，男人將Dean推到在床上，然後他吞進了Dean的老二。  
Sam想念看到這樣的Dean，他們的老爸對他們施加的壓力慢慢消失並展露出真正的自己。他沒有反應過來自己在做什麼，直到他在床上親吻著Dean，而那個陌生人含著他的老二。他們不搞三人行。  
Dean的呻吟被Sam吞進口中。他抓住他老哥的脖子並開始移動。當Dean試圖說些什麼時，他放開了。  
Dean呻吟著坐起來。「停。」Dean將男人從他的跨下拉開，並讓他在床上起來。他吻上他。「我想你在Sam含住我的老二時操我。」  
男人只是點點頭並回吻他。Sam目瞪口呆了一會兒，直到Dean再次與他接吻。一段時間以來，這個幻想一直在Dean的腦海裏。  
「求你，Sammy。」  
Sam的目光在兩人身上打轉。Dean想要這個，他的眼神充滿渴望，而男人舔弄著Dean的手指。  
「怎樣做？」這是Sam在Dean從包裏抽出潤滑油之前唯一能說的。男人則撫摸起自己。Dean走到桌旁，雙手撐在桌上。Sam搖了搖頭，走到他身邊。  
「在你開始前，先讓我來。」男人低沉又沙啞的聲音讓Sam顫抖了起來。他走到Dean背後，令Sam可以好好看到男人的老二。這個哥們可真大。Sam往下看對他自己的眨了眨眼，不知道什麼時候他也脫光了，全身赤裸著，他看到自己的更大時鬆了一口氣。  
Dean的低吼和呻吟把Sam從比較中拉出來，他看到Dean彎下了腰。很快他們就喘著氣，肉體碰撞的聲音在汽車旅館的房間裏回蕩。  
「Sammy。」Dean嗚咽著。  
Sam舔了舔嘴唇，捉住Dean隨律動搖晃的陰莖，配合起他們的節奏。他舔弄起Dean的堅硬。這很奇怪同時令他很激動。Sam閉起眼睛專注在口交上。  
他感覺到Dean的老二溢出了液體，他的陰囊也緊縮了起來。他快射了，所以Sam也準備好。果然，Dean尖叫著達到了高潮，Sam咽下了他。這真是令人驚訝。這是他在一段很長時間以來最硬的一次。Sam拉開了他，而男人還插在他的老哥體內。他從地上起來，坐到他們身旁的椅子上。他看著Dean像是化成了一灘春水的臉，過了一會兒，他看向了男人。  
他有一頭深色的頭髮，大概是黑色，髮絲被性愛時的汗液打濕貼在臉和頸上。他有一雙藍色的眼睛，對一個男人來說，他有一張飽滿的唇。他看起來是個果斷的人。他有著寬闊肩膀，他的胸膛和腿很引人注目。他肯定是個跑步者。Sam站起來並開始吻他，當他還在操Dean的時候。  
沒有過多久，他就呻吟著親吻Sam。Sam幫他們兩人都到床上去。他和他們一起躺下，他們都沉醉在高潮的餘韻之中。  
「這太棒了。」Dean平靜地說。  
「我發現這挺享受的。」  
Dean和Sam都看向男人。他低沉沙啞的聲音令Sam的陰莖抽搐起來。他是唯一一個沒有高潮的，但他可以等遲一些。  
「你叫什麼名字？」Dean問，他閉上了眼睛。  
「Cas。」  
「我是Dean，這是我弟弟Sam。」  
「你不奇怪我們是兄弟？」Sam好奇地問。  
「不。」Cas茫然地看著他們。  
「你來自這裹附近？」Dean問，繼續他的問題串。  
「不，路過。」  
「我們也是。你要去哪裏？」  
「斯普林菲爾德。」Cas是個寡言的男人。  
「我們也是。你住在哪裏？」Dean的語氣充滿了希望。  
「我還不知道。我從沒來過這裏。」  
「我們就住在Stacy汽車旅館。歡迎你來跟我們一起。」Dean看著這個陌生人說。「但可能不是你喜歡的那種地方。」  
Cas轉過頭看著他。「我不知道。我沒有很多錢，所以我住在我的車裏。但它壞了，而且修車師說要等一星期零件才到貨。」  
Dean舉起肘部。「你可以跟我們一起，我們可以送你去任何地方。」  
「如果不會不方便的話，我會很感激。我已經退了這週的房租，希望不會在我離開前超過我可以承受的範圍。」  
「我不覺得這會是個問題。」Dean轉向Sam，「可以吧？」  
Sam笑著點了點頭。「當然，Dean。」  
「謝謝你。我不知道該怎樣還你。我失業了，還在找工作。」  
Sam笑了。「哥們， 你剛滿足了Dean的幻想，把這個當作全額支付吧。」  
「我什麼都沒做。我從中得到的樂趣和他一樣多。」Cas看起來很焦慮。  
Sam起來和Dean交換了位置。他看著Cas微笑著說：「你可以讓我操你或幫我口交。我可以接受其中一樣當是付款。」  
Cas笑了，他捉過Sam半身。Sam躺後，而他狠狠撫摸著他，俯身用嘴纏上陰莖的前端。Sam滿足地呻吟，他看向了Dean。他正看著Cas搖晃著頭，Sam想吻他。他拉過Dean，兩人的嘴唇貼上對方。感覺真不可思議。  
很快Cas放開了他並跨騎在Sam身上。Dean拿來潤滑油並將它塗在Sam的老二上。Cas壓低身體，呻吟著吞進了陰莖。  
「你好大，Sam。這感覺很好。」Cas彎起他的腿並開始上下吞吐。他將手撐在Sam的胸膛上幫助平衡。  
Dean跪下來親吻Cas。Sam看著他們在他身上用手撫過對方，更是覺得激動。Dean和Cas在互相愛撫，正當Cas騎在他的老二上。  
這個傢伙是從哪裡來的？  
Sam捉住Cas的大腿，竭盡全力動起腰頂入他。發現這樣很困難，他說：「換過來。」  
交纏的兩人放開了。Cas躺下讓Sam從後面插入他。他抽插了幾次直到找到了節奏。他起來讓Dean撫摸Cas的同時，讓Cas用手感受Dean的身體。Dean熱情地在他們之間交替著接吻。在他想讓Sam過來親吻Dean前，大聲呻吟著狠狠插進了Cas深處達到了高潮。Cas也跟著射出來了，精液沾上了Sam﹑Dean和他自己。Dean忍著直到將他的老二放到Cas的臉旁，將老二插進了他的嘴中。Sam看著Dean操著Cas的嘴，控制抽插的深度不至於令他窒息。他大喊大叫著將精液射在他們身上。  
他們再次躺在床上感受性愛後的幸福感，他們的呼吸急促又粗重。當他們總算能控制時，Cas說，「如果我們不離開床，我們會永遠起不來。」  
Sam和Dean都笑了出聲，他們嘗試幫對方清洗，但最終他們還是一個人洗澡。他們赤裸著躺在床上，Cas和Dean在一張床，Sam在另一張。Sam不介意，他需要冷靜一下。

**Author's Note:**

> 我被這個酒吧撿到個超辣又可憐兮兮的Cas，再搞個大三角PWP的設定萌死了，妄想一下Dean和Sam絕對會把Cas拐回家


End file.
